Peach Creek Turnabout
by Writeman.exe
Summary: The Ace Attorney takes his skills on the road to Peach Creek to defend a baseball star. But with the evidence pointing to suspect can the Phoenix rise from the Ashes? Ed, Edd n Eddy Phoenix Wright cross over.


Writeman.exe and BlackHawkwithUzi

Proudly Presents:

Peach Creek Turnabout 

This is my brother's and my first dual fanfic. It's obviously a Phoenix Wright/Ed Edd n Eddy crossover. Whenever a new character is made known to **_Phoenix_** it will appear in the text as if it was on the game. Oh, and I did take some liberty and gave Ed Edd Eddy characters last names.

Example:

**Name: **WriteMan.exe

**Age: **unknown

**Gender: **Male

**Occupation:** Co-Writer

The Co-Writer of the Fanfic that you are currently reading. Loves Phoenix Wright like a fat kid loves cake.

PCT-1 

**Date: **November 21st, 2017.

**Time:** 11:10 p.m.

Peach Creek Stadium 

The crowd was going wild. It was the bottom of the ninth inning with a full count. Kevin looked daggers at the batter. All he had to do was sink one more strike and the Peach Creek Missiles would be the World Series champions.

"Kevin Jamison has just nodded to the catcher. Here it comes, the wind-up, the pitch! The entire series comes to this!!" the announcer for the game was on the edge of his seat as was the rest of the 60,000 fans at the stadium.

The pitch thrown was one of Kevin's signatures, a sliding curveball. The way he threw the ball caused the ball to sweep from way outside of the strike zone to dead center just before making contact with the catcher's glove. At the same time the ball lost altitude and seemed to prepare to hit ground. The batter tightened his grip and swung mightily at the air.

"Strike! Strike! The Missiles win! The Missiles win!" The announcer screamed. Navy and Black confetti rained down on the field as Kevin was mobbed by his teammates.

**Date: **November 21st , 2017

**Time: **11:15 am

Wright and Co. Law Offices 

"They did it!" Maya said, "The Missiles won!"

**Name: **Maya Fey

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Female

**Occupation: **Spirit Medium

Phoenix's assistant and younger sister of Mia Fey, Phoenix's former boss. Can get overly excited about many things and loves burgers. She's from Kurain Village.

Maya continued to cheer and shout around the office until she noticed the Ace Attorney slumped back in his chair, asleep as he had been since the bottom of the seventh. She walked in front of him and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NICK! Did you hear me?! The Missiles won!!" Maya screamed. Phoenix bolted upward and screamed, "Objection! The witness is a liar!" Phoenix's heart rate quickly returned to normal.

"Maya?" a little girl asked, "What's a World Series?"

**Name: **Pearl Fey

**Age: **8

**Gender: **Female

**Occupation: **Spirit Medium

Maya Fey's cousin and a prodigy. Usually doesn't get out of Kurain Village much and so is very sheltered and unknowledgeable of things not relating to spirit summoning.

"See Nick, even Pearly stayed awake through out the whole thing!" Maya scolded Phoenix. She then turned to Pearl and patted her on her head.

"The World Series is where the best two baseball teams in the world play in a best of seven series to decide who is the world champion," Maya tenderly said. Pearly looked shocked.

"The best in the world? Mr. Nick! You missed the best of the world!" Pearl exclaimed. Phoenix could have cared less.

"Didn't you hear your cousin? It's best of seven. They've played each other five times prior to this…" Phoenix said groggily. He slammed his head back on his desk. Maya poked him until he moved.

"Say umm.. Nick, it's kind of late. You think maybe me and Pearl could stay here for the night?" Maya asked. Phoenix was already halfway back to Dreamland before Pearl screamed again.

"HEY NICK!"

"Yes, fine! Just please let me sleep!" Phoenix screamed. Pearl frowned and scolded Phoenix for speaking that way to his special someone.

**Date:** November 22nd, 2017

**Time:** 9:01 a.m.

Wright and Co. Law Offices 

"Nick! Listen to the News! Listen to the News!" was the first thing Phoenix heard for the next day. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the television.

"Hey! This is Crown Royals and I'm outside the luxurious Jamison Mansion in Peach Creek Estates. Early this morning, Missiles pitcher Kevin Jamison was arrested and has been charged with murder,"

"Murder? Why Mr. Nick?" Pearl said curiously. Phoenix intently focused on the television set.

"All the party goers are currently being brought in for questioning and the facts are being set. The victim was multi-millionaire, Eddy Williams. Although the two initially were rivals, Kevin and Eddy became close business buddies after high school. Eddy's economic genius and Kevin's jawbreaker company was the driving force behind bringing a Major League Baseball team to Peach Creek, Nevada."

"Nick! We've got to take that case!"

"But that's in Nevada, I'd have to go and study Nevada law before representing anyone in that state."

However, Nick's motive to not take the case was quickly shattered.

"Due to the eventual case's ties to the MLB the case will be tried at a Los Angeles courtroom, nearby the MLB's new headquarters,"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Phoenix groaned.

"Cheer up, Nick. You'll get to see Kevin Jamison!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mr. Nick! He's the best in the world!" Pearl chimed in.

Phoenix looked at Charlie, the plant Mia had before her force retirement. Charlie even seemed to want Phoenix to go.

"All right, I'll see if Kevin wants me to take the case."

To be Continued.

Save?


End file.
